conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alentilla
This Nation is Part of The Nearly Real World. Alentilla, officially the 'Republic of Alentilla '(Spanish: Republica de Alentilla, Portuguese: Republica da Alentilla, Filipino: Republika ng Alentilya) is the country near Pacific Ocean. It was discovered by the Spaniards in 1510. The first tribes in Alentilla are Aleytu, Camtyata and Tebejakora. Many immigrants immigrated to Alentilla in 1880's and 1890's especially Argentinian, Brazilian, Cuban, Filipino, Jews, Mexican, Puerto Rican and other immigrants from other countries due to the war. History Early history Spanish civilization Independence The Independence of Alentilla from Spain was established in February 2, 1879 but it was unrecognized by Spain. The first president of Alentilla is Dunio Velasco while the first Vice President is Bruno Tamarra. But Spain did not want Alentilla to declare independence but instead, it became a province of Spain. Two months later, the army of King Alfonso XII declared war in Alentilla but they are lost. 12,000 soldiers died at war but mostly are Spaniards. And in March 4 1879, Alentilla was recognized as a country and the first constitution of Alentilla was signed one day after the recognition of Alentilla as a country. At the same year, the first elected President of Alentilla is Felix Zapote. He is also the second president of Alentilla while the first elected Vice President is Alejandro Natividade. Empire of Alentilla In 1900, the Empire of Alentilla was established. The first king of Alentilla is King Runo I. He reigned from 1900 until his death in 1914. The coronation was declared in the Grand Royal Palace(now Alentillan Historical Museum) in March 1, 1909 as he declared as the King of Alentilla. It was attended by many people and also the leaders from other countries like former Prime Minister of Nanhai Tudi, Frederik Yu, former President of Hupanchi, Hongji Lee and others. It is also attended by the Princes and Princesses from other countries. During the reign of King Runo I, he visited the Belgium, Canada, Great Britian, Mexico, Nanhai Tudi, the Philippines, US and other countries. He helped the poor to live a better life. He helped also prisoners to have a new life, teachers, farmers and other individuals. He promoted peace. King Runo I died in July 28, 1914 due to his asthma since he was young. The second monarch and the first queen of Alentilla is Queen Sandra. She is the eldest daughter of King Runo I. Her siblings are Prince Juan and Prince Rey. She reigned from 1914 to 1920. World War II Restoration of the Republic Martial law In October 22, 1960, President Ruperto Rayos declared Martial law to lost and killed his rival on the 1958 Presidential Elections, former Secretary of Agriculture and Environment and a former Vice President Armano Gomez. During Rayos presidency, he established many projects but some are unfinished because of his corruption. In 1962, the rally happened in Palacio de Alentilla in Alentilla City by anti-Rayos protesters. During the protest, the Alentillan army bombed the protesters. Many protesters are death and injured. In 1964, the second rally happened in Universidad de Alentilla. Same also as happened in 1962. Many protesters are injured but some are arrested on that rally. The next year, in 1965, the earthquake happened in Alentilla. The epicenter of earthquake is in Alentilla City. Many business establishments damaged. Also, many people died, many families are homeless, including the Palacio de Alentilla and other government establishments are also damaged. Due to the earthquake, President Rayos resigned and replaced by Vice President Alberto Ferrer. During Ferrer administration, the damages of the earthquake are totally recovered. But the martial law continued. He is more strict than President Rayos but he forced to resign to his presidency via Alentillan Peace Revolution in 1967. Alentillan Peace Revolution In May 5, 1967, the Peace Revolution started in Alentilla City. The peaceful march from Alentilla City to Zorada. It takes 3 hours the peaceful march. The province of Havamostra and had their silent protest. Some of the musicians composed their songs such as the Filipino-Alentilan singer-songwriter, Zoraya Manibog as she composed the songs La Libertad de la Isla (English: The Liberty of the Island) and Nuestros Compatriotas Amados ''(English: Our Beoved Counrtymen) to promote peace in Alentilla. ''La Libertad de la Isla talks about the history and the independence of Alentilla from Spain and the tragedies and challenges of the country while the Nuestros Compatriotas Amados ''is the farewell song for the people and their families who are died in Martial law years and it talks about many people who hate President Rayos and Ferrer. Present day Geography Economy Politics Government Executive branch The positions of the Executive branch: * Department of Agriculture * Department of Commerce * Department of Communication and Information * Department of Defense * Department of Education * Department of Energy * Department of Environment * Department of Fisheries * Department of Health * Department of Housing and Public Works * Department of Immigration * Department of Industry * Department of Interior * Department of Justice * Department of Labor * Department of the Overseas * Department of Science and Technology * Department of Transportation * Department of Treasury * Department of Tourism * Department of Welfare Judicial branch Political parties Democrata2211a.png Socialista2211a.png LLLL.png YYYY.png NNNN.png Alentilla is the two-party state. The major parties of Alentilla are Partido Democrata and Partido Socialista. The third parties are Partido La Verde, Partido Libertad and Partido Nacional, both of these parties are the largest third parties in Alentilla. The smaller third parties are Alianza Alentilla, Partido Revolutionario and Uno Alentilla LGBT rights The same sex marriage was legalized in Alentilla last April 30, 2016. But the anti-gay discrimination, bullying and hate speech was legalized since late 90's. So that, no one reported cases of the anti-gay discrimination since then. But some cases were also reported. Administrative divisions Provinces Alentilla Proper Alentilla Island Alentilla Island has 19 administrative provinces and 1 autonomous province: Tefezaroca Island Catasta Island Overseas Alentilla Almendras Archipelago Almendras Archipelago has 3 provinces: Corrales Islands Corrales Islands has 2 provinces: Pacific Alentilla Pacific Alentilla has 2 provinces: Territories Demographics Ethnic groups Language Spanish is the official language of Alentilla while some major regional languages are Portuguese and Filipino. The largest Portuguese-speaking population is in Natividade while the largest Filipino-speaking population is in San Felipe. Local Alentinic languages are also spoien in the country and most of the language have more speakers than Spanish but some of the language have less than one million speakers. The Commission on Alentinic Languages still preserved the languages to pass from generation to generation. Some minor regional languages are Jewish languages, Yinggen, Chinese, and Japanese and languages that are less than one million speakers are Thai, French, Italian, Catalan, Basque, Quechuan, and many languages. Religion Christianity have been the most practiced religion in the country. Most of Christians are Catholics with 21% of population while Espiritu Santo have 17% and Protestants have 11% of population. Espiritu Santo is the largest entirely indigenous-initiated religious organisation and the second largest sect in the country. Protestant is the third largest sect of Christian sector with Seventh-day Adventist, Baptists, and Lutheran are the largest sects in the country. Other Christian groups such as Iglesia ni Cristo (Church of Christ), Jehovah's Witnesses, Mormonism, and other groups have 3% of population. The two largest non-Christian religions are Judaism (13%) ,Buddhism (11%), and Shinto (9%). Other religions such as Hinduism, Sikhism, tribal religions, and many others have 6%. Some people claimed that they are atheists or agnostics have 3% and the rest of population doesn't know or refused to answer their religion with 2% of population. Economy Transportation Air transportation Alentilla is home to various civil airline companies including Air Alentilla, Globo Express, Nueva Airways, and Tres Islas Airlines which all provide domestic and international flights. The Fernando Inelu International Airport (ALT) is Alentilla's largest and busiest passenger airport. Other major airports include the Tefezaroca International Airport (TFZ) located in the city of Tefezaroca, North Alentilla International Airport (PSA) located in the the city of Tamarra, Presidencia, and South Alentilla International Airport (HMA) located in the city of Don Leopoldo, Hermosa. Road system Culture Alentillian culture has been influenced by the Filipino, Mexican, American and Chinese culture. But the tribal culture of the country is still influenced until now. The old traditions were rarely used by the youth due to the modernization but some people still used this old traditions. Legal holidays * January 1 - New Year's Day * February 2 - Independence Day * March or April - Holy Thursday * March or April - Good Friday * March or April - Black Saturday * April - Passover * May 5 - Cinco de Mayo * June 10 - Labor Day * July 5 - Heroes Day * September - Rosh Hashanah * September or October - Yom Kippur * September 21 - President's Day * December - Hanukkah * December 25 - Christmas Day Sports Soccer, baseball and basketball are very popular in the country. Media Radio Some of the major radio networks are: Alentino Mundo Radio, Conoradio, Ecolo, Horas Radio, IRadio, Lapublico 24, and Radio de las Gente. The oldest radio stations is Lapublico 24. It was founded in 1939 as Radio Lazre. The largest radio station is Alentino Mundo Radio. 50% of the Alentine people are listened to the radio every day. They have more fun on listening to the radio than watching TV. Some examples of the local radio stations are Catasta Primo Radio in Catasta and San Felipe Catholic Radio in San Felipe. Television Cdglogo.PNG Islalogo.png Tealogo.png Alentilla has four major television networks named: Canal de las Gente, Isla Television, TeleAlentilla and Venecia TV . Among it's three major television networks, TeleAlentilla is the largest. Some provinces have their own local television networks like in the province of Castata, Tefezaroca and other provinces. Some of the imported TV programs from Mexico, Philippines and other countries are watched some of the Alentillan audiences and it is so popular but they also watched their own local TV programs. The two highest-rated drama in the country is ''Perdido en la Isla Oscura ''(Lost in the Dark Island) and ''Misterios de Juan Políticos (Juan's Political Mysteries). Both of two programs are broadcasts in TeleAlentilla. Perdido en la Isla Oscura ''was aired from 2012 up to 2015 while ''Misterios de Juan Políticos ''was aired from 2014 up to 2016. The longest-running drama in the country is ''Espíritu de Corazon (Corazon's Spirit). It was also broadcasts on TeleAlentilla. It was aired from 1999 to 2004. It is also the highest-rated drama in the country. Category:Alentilla Category:Countries